1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor for a cartridge for a gaming machine and particularly to a device for adapting a gaming machine cartridge of a particular configuration for use with a gaming machine intended to be used with a cartridge of another configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A processing apparatus such as a home television game or a personal computer (for example, a product known by the trade name MSX) uses a replaceable memory cartridge (or other replaceable cartridge) containing a memory (for example, a ROM or a battery-backed-up RAM) which stores a program of software such as a game, quiz or education program, so that a CPU incorporated in the processing apparatus executes desired processing to display a result (or a process) of the processing. Such cartridges and processing apparatus are disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2834/1979 (counterpart U.S. patent application Ser. No. 801,240 with the priority date May 27, 1977) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 112352/1984 (counterpart U.S. patent application Ser. No. 261,361 with the priority date May 7, 1981). Any of the processing apparatus disclosed in those documents has an insertion opening on its upper surface for inserting a portion, typically a lower portion, of a cartridge. Also, an edge connector is contained in a lower portion of the insertion opening. When a ROM cartridge is inserted downward into the insertion opening and is held in the edge connector, the cartridge is loaded into the main body of th processing apparatus. Such a system for loading a cartridge vertically into a main body of a processing apparatus is hereinafter referred to as a vertical loading system.